


breathe tommyinnit

by anotherenby



Series: tommy's beloved au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (?), Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, basically tommys trapped in duh prison lmao, dhmu if ur a dream apologist /j/j, i hate dream apologists /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherenby/pseuds/anotherenby
Summary: tommyinnit is trapped. he wants his brother.or the 2/21/21 tommy lore stream except he calls for wilbur instead of phil
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: tommy's beloved au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165418
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	breathe tommyinnit

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a short one shot i wrote just to get my feels out about todays stream!!  
> its not even beta'd lmao
> 
> also this is apart of my au. for first time readers: tommy's a magma cube hybrid and wilbur raised him more than phil ever did bc the bad dadza headcanon heals my soul.  
> cw for really just panic attacks in general

tommy is 6 and he cannot find his way home. he whines and stumbles, suffering a nasty bruise that occured from a particularly harsh trip. he is cold and wet and wants shelter. it is raining and he wants to go home. it is raining and he wants his brother.

tommy is older and he’s trapped. it’s loud and there's too many noises. tommy covers his ears with his palms, squeezing tightly and grinding his teeth, focusing on the inner buzzing rather than the rumbling and crashing enveloping the outside. the ground trembles beneath him.

tommy is 6 and he’s sick. it’s far past sunset by now and tears are streaming down his face (tommy is too young to care about his facade that he oh-so-desperately cherishes). tommy’s stumbles over his untied shoelaces, deciding to rest his weary legs and take cover underneath a small tree. he is too young to climb so he lays himself down and cries out for his brother.

tommy is older and he is melting the books under his touch (what a vulnerable thing, to adore something). dream is protesting but tommy doesn’t stop. tears slide down his face but quickly sizzle away at the first touch of tommy’s steaming skin, emotions taking over the best of him. 

tommy is 6, half asleep and nodding off, when he hears his brother’s voice break through the eerie still of the forest night. the young child is excited, overjoyed, and so very exhausted.

  
“ _ oh, toms, you scared the hell out of me! _ ”

(“ _ don’t repeat that to dad. _ ”)   


  
“ _ come on, let’s get you cleaned up and let’s go home _ .”

tommy is older and he is staring at the lava wall blocking him from a breath of fresh air. he knows he could swim through it easily, but there would be no way past the security checks without the warden’s careful touch (plus he doesn’t want to face sam’s scrutiny).

“ _ tommy, it’s okay. _ ”

(a voice. a voice full of love and care. a voice that led him home. a voice that fought for that home. a voice rich with bittersweet songs and leaking of tenderness).

(a voice that was ripped away too violently, too soon,  _ far too soon _ . a voice that caused so much damage yet bandaged and soothed every bite).

“we’ll have fun. just like old times!”

that wasn’t him.

that wasn’t him

that wasn’t  _ him. _

that wasn’t who he wanted.

he is in danger, he is trapped with the very same man who drove his brother to insanity. the one who took so much away from tommy.

~~ (his brother, his discs, his best friend,  _ his very sanity _ \--) ~~

“wilbur! wilbur, please! please, let me out, wilbur--”

tommy choked on his own panicked tears, unable to scream out any longer.

“tommy, who are you calling out for?  _ wilbur’s dead _ .”

:)

**Author's Note:**

> if u like this u should check out my other au works + my other fics:]  
> i basically write only sbi angst so.....
> 
> also my other works are so much better than this this was just a short drabble bc of emotions !!  
> [my twitter:]](https://twitter.com/plutosaysh1)


End file.
